


Chasing Dark

by HelloFandom



Series: Revealing Dark [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira Takes the Deal, Angst, Bad Ending, It's a Big Yikes, technically?? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloFandom/pseuds/HelloFandom
Summary: When asked to make a decision, Akira chooses what he feels is the best option for everyone.
Series: Revealing Dark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212230
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Chasing Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is the bad ending in the context of my story Revealing Dark!! If you haven't read that, this might not make sense...

The man shakes his head, not moving a muscle. “The game isn’t over yet,” Igor informs. He raises and suddenly he’s flying in the air, hovering a good foot above the ground—his eyes glow a bright yellow. “Whether the human world is left as is or destroyed and rebuilt, it is all sport to me.” His voice sounds more gravely now, more like the Treasure.

“Be careful,” Lavenza warns.

“If you’re not Igor, then..” Akira begins, trailing off.

Igor(?) grins, closing his eyes and moving his hands to behind his back. “If I were to put it into words that you can comprehend,” okay, rude, Akira can understand just fine, “I am the Holy Grail that grants wishes…” He pauses. “No. It may be more accurate to say that I am a god who responds to desire and holds dominion over man.” Akira was already growing tired of what this guy had to say. He holds back a groan. “I hoped seeing a righteous thief vanquish evil would spur mankind to change their own individual hearts. However … the result is as you know: the masses have made it so none of it has transpired.” He looks down at the three of them. “Humans should be met with ruin: you brought forth that answer. But to be frank, Inmate, I believe it may be worth reevaluating you.” He smirks. “A human has reached the Holy Grail and has seen through my true identity…

“You’ve surprised the god that I am often enough. That cannot be done by a foolish commoner. You truly were a prisoner that did not bore me.” He nods, seemingly thinking for a moment. “Perhaps observing you a while longer may prove amusing. I shall grant you an opportunity to make a deal with me.” A deal?

Akira shifts, making a vague gesture, “What is this deal?”

Beside him, there’s a choked sound. “You don’t need to—”

“Should you wish it, I shall return the world to its prior state—one rampant with distorted masses.” His eyes glow just a bit brighter.

Lavenza shakes her head. “You forcefully dragged him into the Metaverse and imposed an ordeal he did not deserve..” She glares at the man(?). “Yet you still intend on toying with him?!”

He raises his arms out, shifting his legs. “The Phantom Thieves will be praised and gain fame. The world will escape ruin as well.” He meets Akira’s eye and Akira gets a choice laid upon him, as the false Igor asks, “What say you?”

If Akira were to agree, the ruined city would return to normal … yet the people would remain trapped and abandon their ability to think for themself. Akira feels unsure. He wants everyone to be safe and … this does seem like a possible option.

“Don’t be an idiot, Akira. You can’t trust this thing! It put you in this situation to begin with! Why would you make a deal with something like that?!” Akechi snaps.

Akira wonders if he’s right...

But what if they can’t beat him? What if they fail and the world is brought to ruin? Akira cannot allow that—even if it takes making a deal with someone he would prefer not to. “I accept,” he tells the man.

Akechi turns his head to him, eyes blown wide. “No. Akira … Akira, think about this!” he snaps, voice full of fear. Akira meets his eyes, but can only hold them for a few seconds. He’s never heard Akechi sound so scared before. “It has to be a trick. We can’t trust this thing! Come on, you have to  _ realize that _ !”

Releasing a sigh, Akira looks at the man again. The man grins and lets out a chuckle. “Our contract has been sealed then.”

He glances at Akechi out of the corner of his eye. “It’s a good deal,” he murmurs, but the words lack any conviction. 

“A pact between a false god and a human we placed our hopes on. Even we could not have predicted this.” Lavenza frowns, looking down. “You have even undone my master’s wish. You are a Trickster after all…”

Another chuckle is released from the man. “You truly are a child of man. It seems you couldn’t win against your own desires.” Own desires? But … he did this for the safety of … of everyone. “There is no need to be ashamed. I shall grant you that wish.” He laughs once more and everything shifts.

  
  
  


Akira’s at Leblanc. The TV is on and a reporter is talking about a hospital that has been trafficking children’s organs. Apparently, some directors admitted their involvement—all thanks to the Phantom Thieves.

“Sickening,” Sojiro grumbles.

The reporter cautions everyone to be vigilant.

Sojiro looks at Akira and shakes his head. “What awful society it’s become. You better not get dragged into any trouble either.” Akira nods his head and carries on.

After a while, Akira asks, “So … where are Futaba and the others?” He glances towards Sojiro, who is now making coffee for the both of them.

Sojiro blinks at him. “Who?”

“Uhm … Futaba? Akechi? Ryuji? Ann? Mak—”

“Oh, that detective kid?” Sojiro asks. “He got arrested, remember?” Akira feels dread set in. “I dunno who those other people are, but … I can at least answer that one.” He furrows his brow. “You feeling alright, kid?”

Akira’s throat feels restrained, and suddenly it’s like he’s underwater. “Yeah,” he says and it all feels like lies, “yeah, I’m fine.” He shifts in his seat. “What did—uh—what did Akechi get arrested for?” He tries to breathe in, but each breath feels harder. Fake Igor never said anything about the other’s disappearing … but then again, he shouldn’t have had to. Akira should've  _ known _ .

“Those mental shutdown cases.” Sojiro gets back to work, looking away. “It was the Phantom Thieves who put a stop to him, remember?”

“Right.” Akira swallows the lump in his throat. He traces a crack on the bar and tries not to think of the implications of all of this. Tries not to think that with this deal, he’s lost all his friends and any chance at making up with Akechi. Although, it hits after a second:

He’d already lost his friends a long time ago. Now it was just more permanent. They’d be fine anyway. They were probably back in the Velvet Room. At least now they were safe—safe from how cruel the world has become. Akira would make it safe, of course. Maybe he could even pay them a visit sometime. Akira feels giddy at the thought and the worries he’s had suddenly all melt away. It’s like that first breath when you break to the surface.

  
  


He later heads out. The screens carry another newscast. This time, the caster speaks on the warrant for the Phantom Thieves being redacted. It seems even the police have had a change of heart. Voices begin talking around him:

“So the police were in the wrong after all. They’re the ones who must’ve been doing shady stuff.”

“There’s no way the Phantom Thieves could be evil..”

More and more people show their support for the Phantom Thieves and Akira can’t help the rush that charges up his spine. He smirks, letting out a low chuckle. There was much work still left to be done. Society cannot be reformed in a day, after all…

He has a lot of work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this!! It's very short, but there wasn't much to address. Unless y'all want to see Akira visiting Akechi and the other thieves?? LMK in the comments!! I wouldn't mind making this a multi-chaptered thing.


End file.
